


All Hail The Queen

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [60]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, due to characters mode of death, possible trigger warning, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with either intellectual properties of what are in my stories. .First, let me just say this, and I mean this not in any antagonistic way. Writers have their quirks, their things they repeat in their works. Let them do what they like, we don’t get paid for this, just let us enjoy it. That being said, I hope my ideas are continually enjoyed. This was something I made years ago, I am just now getting back to it and refining it. Even then, it was an earlier work, and I will not completely rewrite it to my style as I have it now. As always, liberties are taken.
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	All Hail The Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with either intellectual properties of what are in my stories. . 
> 
> First, let me just say this, and I mean this not in any antagonistic way. Writers have their quirks, their things they repeat in their works. Let them do what they like, we don’t get paid for this, just let us enjoy it. That being said, I hope my ideas are continually enjoyed. This was something I made years ago, I am just now getting back to it and refining it. Even then, it was an earlier work, and I will not completely rewrite it to my style as I have it now. As always, liberties are taken.

  
  


_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Great Hall, July 15th 2014, 12:34pm. _

  
  


Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore froze mid chew as he felt a spine tingling shift in the wards. He was listening to Minerva, once again, moan and complain about the lack of proper supplies for entering first years. Did she not understand that the budget was tight as it was? He blinked softly and then felt his arm pushed. 

  
  


"Albus! Are you even listening to me?" Came the agitated tones of his Deputy Headmistress. Dumbledore, in one of the rare points of his life, spoke truthfully. 

  
  


"I am afraid I am not, Minerva, for that I apologize." He said, and she gasped at his honesty but before she could say anything else he rose and spoke with authority to the professors around him. "Something has breached the wards. Hogwarts has yet to deem it as a threat, but I was uninformed of anything arriving." He mumbled, and with that he wiped his mouth and strode out of the hall, this was concerning. His professors followed him, wands drawn as they did so. 

  
  


~AHtQ~

  
  


Sarah Kerrigan, as she was known in a previous life, groaned as she rose from where she had landed. She shakily got up and was surprised at how... light the gravity around her was. Normally she had to exert some of her psionic energies to keep her from succumbing to some heavier gravitational pulls, but where ever she landed needed no such thing. Kerrigan opened her eyes and hissed softly at the bright afternoon sun, then noticed that there was only one sun. She has been fighting on a planet with two when she was hit by that psionic blast. She turned around to see not only the small crater she was in, but the rather large... castle in the distance. 

  
  


Castle? This... the last castle she could remember from her history lessons was from earth, in the 1900's. She groaned when she was bombarded with psionic force from the castle itself, and she hissed as it pushed against her powerful mental shielding. It left when it saw she was no threat to the children and she wondered what would have happened should she have been one. She might have had to level a castle.... She growled lightly and then stretched her limbs. Her body felt more nimble, lighter thanks to this gravity... and she smirked. She flexed her bladed 'wings' and then reached out for her swarm. 

  
  


Nothing. They weren't here! She reached out again, expanding into the cosmos past the terrestrial boundaries. Nothing. Gone. She snarled softly to herself. So be it. She would make another. Better than before, from scratch. All would obey, all would rise as it once was. She was about to start just that when she felt, and saw, figures approaching from the castle. Kerrigan folded her 'wings' and crossed her arms, waiting for them to get closer. 

  
  


~AHtQ~

  
  


Dumbledore stopped when he saw the new figure, and he honestly couldn't understand what he was looking at. Was she some kind of... Wizarding experiment gone wrong? Had Tom completed another sadistic ritual to some poor woman? Yes, he was sure this figure was a woman, her hair, eyes, and the bosom showed as much. Her skin, if it could be called that, was covered with armored plates. It was a mix of a greenish brown and a royal purple in spots. It looked more like a battle plate than anything else. Her hair was made up of the same kinds of plates her body was, and it ran down to about mid back. On said back was a pair of... skeletal wings it seemed. It unnerved him, and his wand was drawn just in case. 

  
  


"And who, my dear, are you?" Dumbledore asked, grandfatherly tone in place, though still on guard. The woman tilted her head and her glowing purple eyes flashed for a moment before she spoke. It was almost as if she spoke directly into their minds, though none of them felt and probe of Legilimency. 

  
  


"I am the Destroyer of worlds, the eater of races, the Zerg Matriarch. I am the Queen of Blades." She spoke, and Dumbledore notice that there was no malice in her voice; she spoke with mountains of truth and just a hint of rage. "Who are you, old man?" She asked shortly afterwards, which surprised him, didn't everyone know him?

  
  


"I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore said, before he smiled genially, and was surprised at her laughter. 

  
  


"Your names and titles... they are pretentious, and rather amusing. What year is it? You. The one in black." Kerrigan asked, her eyes immediately went to Severus Snape and he inhaled deeply at their piercing gaze. 

  
  


Severus answered, not out of obligation, but out of fear. Fear for his life, his mind, his very soul. He felt her gaze pierce him, but not in just the figurative sense. Her mind touched his, and he knew right then and there that there was a power greater than the Dark Lord and Dumbledore, perhaps even as great as the castle itself. He also knew, right there, that she had all the answers she needed, his Occlumency barriers were nothing to this... woman. 

  
  


"It is the year 2014, my lady. It is July 15th, as we follow it." Severus said, and she nodded with a smirk, another laugh shortly after. 

  
  


"It seems, that I have traveled through space and time. A pity I’ll have to start over... however, this planet is ripe for the picking." Kerrigan mumbled to herself, there was a soft sound of resignation and then one of her nails pierced her palm and she twisted it, taking out what seemed to be a small egg of some kind. She licked her palm clean and the wound closed as the egg started to grow and pulsate in her hand. 

  
  


"My dear lady, what are you doing?" It was Severus who asked, and she glanced at him as the larval egg grew to the size of a small ball. 

  
  


"I am starting my brood again, Severus." Kerrigan said, smiling. It wasn't a very... nice smile. "Please, call me Kerrigan, or your majesty, I am not picky." She snickered softly and then gently stroked the egg as it continued to grow. 

  
  


"Kerrigan, was it?" The Queen of Blades looked at Dumbledore as she was addressed. She nodded and he kept speaking. "Am I to assume you would... take over this world?" She laughed and his grip tightened on his wand. 

  
  


"Oh, yes. Yes you assume correctly." Her reply came, and then she was momentarily startled as she felt the intrusion against her mental barriers, and then she smirked. He wanted to play, did he? Oh... she  _ loved _ to play. 

  
  


~AHtQ~

  
  


Dumbledore pushed with his impressive passive Legilimency and was met with chaos all around him. There was space, openness, and at the same time nothingness. He looked around and was almost panicked, and then he saw something that... that was gargantuan. It writhed and seethed, tentacles moving this way and that, and then coming from his side was Kerrigan. 

  
  


"You think you are a master of the mind, old man? You are nothing. Your thoughts are mine; your past is open to me. As you wander through the expanse of space, your memories, your secrets, are mine to hold." Kerrigan smirked at the paling of this man in her mind. She then snarled softly and he gasped in pain. 

  
  


"I know how low you stoop, how you believe everything to be in your control. However... you will change now. Not for the better of your world, but for my own." With that she vanished and he cried out in pain both in her mindscape and in the waking world. 

  
  


~AHtQ~

  
  


Dumbledore screamed and then collapsed onto the ground, and wands were instantly trained on her, except for Severus who stood neutral. His words were far from it however, clearly on her side. He was a true Slytherin in the sense that he knew which battles not to fight. 

  
  


"Her Majesty is not the issue, lower your wands!" Severus hissed out, to the incredulous looks on the other professors faces. "Clearly he attempted to invade her mind, and was not prepared for her superiority." He said, and there was a soft smirk on the Queen of Blades face as she nodded, agreeing with him. 

  
  


"Yes, Severus is correct. Take him to the one you call Pomfrey. Severus... walk with me. I need some things clarified. The knowledge I took from him is still organizing in my head." Kerrigan said, and Severus nodded and started walking with her towards the lake and eventually the forest. The other professors taking Dumbledore to the infirmary, wondering if Severus was going to be a spy for a third side, not knowing there was only one side for Severus: The winning side. 

  
  


~AHtQ~

  
  


Cornelius Fudge was angry, no, downright livid at what he just heard! He had been about to make Dolores the new DADA teacher at Hogwarts, but Dumbledore found a teacher at the last minute. He was on his way to Hogwarts right now, with most of the Board of Governors in tow, to inspect the newest addition to the Hogwarts staff. He needed to find something, anything, wrong with her to get his undersecretary inside those walls. He needed to know what Dumbledore was planning! 

  
  


The trip was not long, they were allowed to floo in through the headmaster’s office, and waiting there was Dumbledore himself, along with Potions Master Snape and the Deputy headmistress McGonagall. 

  
  


"Dumbledore, what is this we are just hearing about with you finding a teacher? We were under the impression that it was getting rather difficult for you to do such a thing." Came the oily tones of one Lucius Malfoy. He raised an elegant eyebrow at Dumbledore's smile, and missed the slight flash of purple in his eyes. 

  
  


"Ah, Lucius, and the rest of the board, except for Augustus it seems." Dumbledore said softly but stood, nodding. "Yes, I found a new professor, and she is rather skilled." He said, and then he gestured to his door. "Shall we?" He asked, but was already moving. He led them out of his office and towards the classroom for Defense Against the Dark Arts. The classroom they entered was rather sparse, save for the desks and the chalkboard, which was currently being written on by the new teacher. 

  
  


Her name was on the board, Sarah Kerrigan, and she looked right at home in the classroom. Her flaming red hair was in a ponytail and it landed about mid back. Her robes were not form fitting, but they made sure it was known she was indeed female. She paused in writing and tilted her head to the side, speaking in a voice that was a far cry from the alien tone she used normally. 

  
  


"Can I help you, headmaster?" Kerrigan asked, she turned and her amber eyes locked onto every new face in the room, along with the headmaster and his two professors. "Ah, they arrived have they?" She put the chalk down and dusted her hands off, her wand coming from her wrist holster as she banished the rest of the dust and moved the student’s chairs to the side save for the few she transfigured into more comfortable seats. She learned quickly that what was perceived as magic on this earth was a slightly different form of her psionic energies, which she had already mastered so it was a simple thing to use really. 

  
  


"Yes, my dear, they came earlier than I anticipated." Dumbledore said, before she smiled and the seats were taken, and Kerrigan took one herself. Stiff backed and high, but not higher than the rest. It was Lucius that spoke first, his tone was silky and smooth.

  
  


"We came to see just how qualified you are, Ms. Kerrigan." Lucius spoke smoothly and she nodded for him to continue. "We would, that is the board and the minister, would like to see your qualifications. Papers, citizenship, you understand." He said, and she nodded and he could swear she smirked with a primal hint before she got up and moved to her desk. She pulled out several papers and handed them to the slippery man. 

  
  


"As you can see, Mr. Malfoy, I have not only a mastery in Defense, but in Charms and Transfiguration. I have worked long and hard to do this. I am a citizen of Britain, though I was raised in what you call the colonies." Kerrigan said, but in actuality what she was showing them were blank pieces of paper, but her mind was working to project otherwise. Only Severus knew this, as she was his spy, having learned he was much more useful to her than that of Dumbledore or Voldemort. 

  
  


"You'll have to excuse me if I seem a bit... rude, Ms. Kerrigan, however you must understand that you literally came from nowhere. Dumbledore didn't even tell us the possibility of having a professor on time." Came the less than pleased tone of the Minister. Kerrigan wanted to flay this man alive, it would be so simple, however she had to bide her time. 

  
  


"Yes, well, I came to Dumbledore. I was visiting my grandmother when I heard tale of the position being open. I immediately made my way here, and well the rest is simple to deduce, really." Kerrigan said, smiling gently as a small mental compulsion allowed him to accept it. "I assure you, I will make sure the children of magical Britain will be taught to the best of my ability." She said, before she nodded slightly and got a few grumbles of approval, Lucius looking sour, but it seemed Cornelius was already won over. 

  
  


"Very well then, very well. I, once again, apologize for the rudeness and intrusion. One more thing before we go, of course." Cornelius said, and once again she nodded softly, waiting. "I was curious as to the book you have requested for the class. I know the... professor I had in mind already had her text chosen." He smiled softly after speaking, which looked more like a deranged puppet.

  
  


"There is no singular book for my class, minister. The children will only need their older texts, and one that I will be providing. I assure you it will be more than sufficient." Kerrigan said, and Cornelius was about to ask the name of the book at her words, to no doubt look it up but another wave of compulsion made him think otherwise, he was such a weak minded fool.

  
  


"As long as they are taught properly and can pass their O.W.L.'s." The minister said, before he nodded and got up, smiling and nodding as only a self important person as himself could muster. "Wonderful then, I see this was indeed not a wasted trip. I trust the board is satisfied?" He glanced at them and they nodded, even Lucius (though begrudgingly). 

  
  


"Excellent. Now, I must be going, so much to do for the Minister for Magic." Cornelius said and then shuffled off with the board, Dumbledore and McGonagall in tow, though Severus stood behind. When the door closed her human visage dropped and she scoffed. 

  
  


"Tell me, Severus, why I should not have just torn his spine out and beat the rest of them with it?" Sarah said, before she looked at her new servant and he shrugged before speaking in his silky tones. 

  
  


"For the sole reason that they will be useful in the future, my Lady. Besides, you would have had to explain their disappearance to the rest of the magical community." Severus spoke smoothly and she huffed but nodded. Her hand idly stroking the larva that was enjoying it’s sunny perch like a cat on the windowsill. The small amount of creep under it keeping it nourished. She grinned as she looked out the window to the forest. Her brood was slow in remaking itself, but it was progressing nonetheless.

  
  


"I do hope the children are as open minded as you say, Severus. I have many, many plans for them. Now... leave me, report to this Voldemort, tell him you have me under your thumb with the Imperius curse him and his ilk are so fond of." Kerrigan ordered, having not turned from the window. He nodded before leaving shortly after a small bow, and a muttered ‘my Lady’. Sarah snickered softly as she saw the ground move near the edge of the forest, it seems her zerglings were searching their new home. With a mental command the lump under the earth stopped then went back into the forest. It was going to be fun to start from scratch, she was the Queen. Her rule would be absolute, no Overmind or cerebrates to try and wrestle control from her. Yes, this would be glorious. 

  
  


~AHtQ~

  
  


September 1st came rather quickly, and Kerrigan was pleased that her Zerg had taken over the forest. The creep was a deep, forest green to meld in and not cause suspicion, and the Centaurs and Acromantula had been quick to overtake and integrate into the swarm. The unicorns and the like were left to their own devices, though most of them fled for fear of their lives. Hagrid had been introduced to the Zerglings and a Hydralisk and Kerrigan was surprised at his enjoyment of their savageness. She learned that all manner of creatures that showed ferocity were enjoyed by him, he would no doubt love the Ultralisks. 

  
  


She sat at the head table and watched the students come in, the first years being sorted and then the feast was underway. Sarah tilted her head as she got a feel for the students, at least their mental faculties. Most were just... children, but there were a few that were beyond their years. She would take her time, mold them to her ideals and the like, better to take it slow, it was not like she didn’t have time, of course. Dumbledore stood when the feast was done and the hall went silent after a few moments. 

  
  


"Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. To the new students I bid you welcome, to those returning, welcome back. To both I say good luck in your studies and may the year bring you joy and learning." Dumbledore said, smiling brightly, and then paused for a moment before speaking once more. "I would like to introduce you to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, a Ms. Sarah Kerrigan." He said, making a gesture to her for her to rise. 

  
  


Kerrigan stood and walked to the podium, thanking him before she turned to the students. Her amber eyes drew them all in like a fly to honey. 

  
  


"I bid you all welcome, and I hope that this year, and others beyond it, will be full of learning and excitement. I will do my very best to make my classroom and informative, yet fun environment. I-" Kerrigan started, before she was cut off by a 'hem-hem' from the table. A woman in a disgustingly pink cardigan standing up. 

  
  


"Yes, Dolores?" She nearly hissed out, not pleased with this Umbridge woman, not since she arrived in the morning. It seemed the Ministry needed someone under their thumb here, so they exorcised Prof. Binns and replaced him with this... woman. 

  
  


"I thank you for your introduction, now, I mus-" Umbridge started was cut off by Kerrigan, an sharp tone in her voice. 

  
  


"I was not done. Sit down." Kerrigan said, making Dolores puff up in indignation. She was about to snap when she got a glare, cold as the abyss of space, directed at her. "I said  **Sit** ." The words were spoken with just a hint of malice, but the authority was there and Dolores did as she was told. "Thank you. Now, where was I? Ah, yes." she then spent the next few moments introducing herself, as to not need to do such a thing in class, and then the feast was over. 

  
  


Dolores had wanted to make a speech, she had it all planned out, but the other new teacher prevented it. She huffed and went to her new room; she would talk to the students in History, which would be fine, yes. 

  
  


~AHtQ~

  
  


Kerrigan's first class, oddly enough, was the first 5th year class of the year, with the Slytherins and Gryffindors on the next Monday. She immediately set out to pair up a Slytherin with a Gryffindor, and after the kids took their seats at her insistence, she explained. 

  
  


"First, welcome to my class. I am aware of the so called curse on this position, yet, I do not believe in such a thing, so plan on having me for the rest of your Hogwarts career." Kerrigan said, before she wrote her name on the board, for reference. "I am Professor Sarah Kerrigan, and I will have you know immediately that there shall be no shenanigans in my class. No sabotaging, no pranks, nothing short of excellent work or the best that you can do." She said, eyeing each and every student before looking at them as a whole. "Do I make myself clear?" There was a polite, yet adequately intoned 'yes Professor' before she nodded. 

  
  


"I paired you up as I did for several reasons. The first being that this petty, childhood feud between your houses is ridiculous. There are no houses in the real world, no points to be taken or gained. Detentions assist with discipline, but you are met with harsher realities in the real world." She turned again. "In my classroom there are no houses. There are no points, there are no grades. You will learn, apply said learning, and the final result will be seen at the end of the year. Any questions?" She asked, her eyes immediately locked on the hand that rose, from none other than Hermione Granger. 

  
  


"Yes, Ms. Granger?" Kerrigan inquired. Hermione froze for a moment at being addressed, but figured the professor asked around. 

  
  


"Well, Professor, I was wondering about the no... grades thing. Does that mean we won't have homework?" Hermione asked, and she bit her lip softly, while homework was not the be all end all, it helped with retention. 

  
  


"A good question, normally you would be allocated points, but as I just mentioned, there will be no need for those in my class. Yes, there will be homework, for you to practice and study what I teach you in my class. You have all no doubt noticed the lack of a book for my class." Kerrigan said, waiting for the acknowledgement, a small bit of mumbling starting, before she glanced at them for silence. "You will use your old books for this class, except the drivel that was from your year with Lockhart." She went over to a shelf and tapped it with her wand, a multitude of books appearing. 

  
  


"For reference, not just for my class, but for others. I will, most of the time, be in my classroom. If I am not, simply enter and take or return a book that is needed. Any more questions?" Sarah said, and when no hands were raised she nodded. "Now, let us begin with a short recap, shall we?" 

  
  


That set the tone for the rest of the class, it was mostly a recap, but it helped in letting Kerrigan know exactly what she was dealing with. She had her work cut out for her, she could only wonder what her older year classes had to offer. She would discuss things with Severus; he seemed to have a level head about things when he did not have to hold up his oily, cantankerous facade. 

  
  


~AHtQ~

  
  
  


The first two weeks had been hectic, but it was not something Kerrigan could not handle. She had been, no. She  _ Was _ , the Queen of Blades. She commanded the Zerg Swarm; hormonal students would be fine to deal with. It was the sixteenth of September currently, and as she walked down the halls, she intercepted a fifth year. She raised an eyebrow and he silently cursed. 

  
  


"And what are you doing out of bounds so closed to curfew, Mr. Potter?" Kerrigan asked and he grinned sheepishly. 

  
  


"Returning from a detention, Professor Kerrigan." Harry said, and she nodded softly and then sniffed as a coppery scent caught her attention. Blood? She was no stranger to that scent.

  
  


"Are you bleeding, Mr. Potter?" Kerrigan asked, and he froze and she immediately knew that he was, and before he could respond in the negative she spoke again. "Show me, Mr. Potter, unless it is in a less than private place, in that case we shall take it to Madam Pomfrey." She said, and if anything he tensed even more and that sent a not so good feeling in her mind. 

  
  


With a sigh Harry showed her his left hand, in which the slight outline of the words 'I must not tell lies' was on the back. She growled and then with a stroke of his hand with her own, the scars slowly faded and his wounds closed. She then looked at him with her eyes a slight purple, angry and roiling. She peered into his mind and saw and mangled chaos, something she did not like. She was about to pull out when she felt another presence try and invade her mind, oh... that would _not_ do. 

  
  


~AHtQ~

  
  


Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as the Dark Lord Voldemort, was sitting in his throne room at Malfoy manor in a meditative state. He had just entered Potter's mind through their connection, when he felt another presence. He immediately sought out said presence and was met with a sight he, Lord Voldemort, in all his vast experience had never seen. There was a woman sitting on a throne made out of bones, and other various things. She was petting a creature that looked like something the oaf Hagrid would have dreamed up. 

  
  


"What are you doing within the child's mind, Tom Marvolo Riddle?" The woman asked him and he hissed. It seemed he had no form of control here, but he had a silver tongue. 

  
  


"We are linked, you see, the Potter brat and I." Voldemort said, before he snarled in pain as she made a gesture as if crushing his heart in her hand. She released it and he panted heavily. 

  
  


"He is not a brat, Tom. He is, however, and unfortunately abused child. You will leave him be. Your reign is coming to an end, best let it come to pass with minimal pain on your part." Kerrigan spoke with a smugness that made him scowl in rage. He sent a mental projection of his favorite curse for punishment only for her to slap it right back at him with a flick of her wrist. He collapsed and screamed in pain before he was left panting with her crouching in front of him. 

  
  


"You are nothing to me, Tom. Nothing at all, which makes this all the more sweet." Kerrigan said, before she she grabbed him by the neck and lifted him without difficulty. "I will sever the connection to the child, and it would be wise for you to gather your horcruxes and flee. Flee to isolation, lest I find you and tear your existence asunder. Now, be gone!" She then threw his mental projection, and with it the magic that was his horcrux from Harry's head. She then exited the mind of Harry, and through his Tom's, and caught him before his collapse. Kerrigan picked him up, and took him to the infirmary, he had to be taken care of after all, he was a harmed child. 

  
  


~AHtQ~

  
  


Dolores Umbridge smirked at the clock, it was eight in the evening, and Potter had not shown up for his next detention. That just meant more for him, oh yes. She was about to go find him to tell him this when the door opened and in stepped the Defense teacher, Karisa or something, it didn't matter. 

  
  


"Can I help you?" Dolores asked in her sickly sweet voice, only slightly unnerved by the smirk on the Defense teachers face. 

  
  


"Yes, yes you can, Dolores. I had the most interesting conversation with one of my students last night. It seems he was in detention with you, and it went... rather sour." Kerrigan said, and she was slowly making her way towards Dolores’s desk, and the short, plump witch did not like the slow, almost stalker like pace she was taking. 

  
  


"Ah. Potter, no doubt telling lies again. I told him time and time again, he must not tell lies." Dolores said, huffing, and then was face to face with the oddly calm witch. 

  
  


"Yes, it was branded on his hand. I took care of it though; it was nothing for a witch of my abilities." Kerrigan said, waving it off as if it was nothing. Then her eyes were a storm of anger, and the snarl on her lips was terrifying before she spoke again.

  
  


"However, I also learned that he did nothing to deserve it. Nothing but speak the truth of the one known as Voldemort's return." The agitated zerg matriarch said, starting to lose her glamoured visage. "I have done many countless atrocities in my lifetime, Dolores Jane Umbridge, but torturing students? Those who would be in your care? No, not at all. That is unforgivable." As she spoke, her form changed completely, to her normal, literally alien look.

  
  


"Why torture a child, when you can make them an ally? Have them molded to your ideas, your desires and wishes. You are too volatile to be around children, too set in your ways to mold and shape young minds." She said, and basked in the look of fear and the struggling the pink wearing witch currently had, especially as she was now in her impossibly strong grip by her neck. 

  
  


"What? Nothing to say... truly a pity. Oh well. I do hope you enjoy the drop though. Usually I am messier, but I need to make sure I am not bothered by such nonsense." With that she walked over to the window and with a wave of her hand it opened, she then let the witch in her hand drop to the floor right in front of the window. “Jump out, Dolores. Your queen commands it.” She spoke in her serious, commanding tones, stepping back to watch. 

  
  


Dolores had been about to snap and bluster, but she felt the overwhelming desire, the very need to jump out the window. With an almost serene smile she placed her wand on the sill and then leapt off as she was commanded to. She was barely out of the window when her mind returned, now conscious of her last act, though without the ability to scream. Kerrigan watched her land on the ground with a grin, leaving the window open as she left the classroom. It was no large loss; however, that woman was a nuisance at best. Kerrigan smirked and went towards her quarters, she had homework to grade. 

  
  


~AHtQ~

  
  


It was Hagrid who found the body of Umbridge, slightly gnawed by some Zerglings before they scurried off at his insistence. He brought the body of said witch to the Hospital wing and laid her on a bed, the medi-witch coming over to look at her. A few swishes of her wand got her the results she needed, tsk’ing softly at them. 

  
  


“Blunt force Trauma, she jumped it seems. Dealing with the children must have been far too much for her.” She sighed, not really mourning for the witch, but she had a job to do. She let the professors, and of course St. Mungo’s know about this, and the students were told of the lack of History classes until they could find a professor. 

  
  


~AHtQ~

  
  


Kerrigan smirked as she watched the new History professor squirm in his seat as she entered the classroom. He held in a whimper, almost perfectly, but she heard it. 

“A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Lupin. I have heard quite a bit about you from the students. They are looking forward to having you as a professor again.” Kerrigan said, and he nodded softly, her voice was sweet, but the wolf in him was screaming ‘Alpha’ at him.

“Yes, Ms. Kerrigan, but I insist you call me Remus. We are to be colleagues after all, correct?” Remus said, smiling at her as he spoke, trying not to convey just how nervous he was around her. 

“But of course, Remus. I must assist myself, then, that you call me Sarah. I have a feeling we are going to get along rather well, don’t you?” Kerrigan said, she then grinned as he froze in terror as her glamour dropped, those glowing purple eyes boring into his very soul. 

  
  


~AHtQ~

  
  


She had been correct; Remus had taken to her rather well. She had intended to take him as a… surrogate mate, but found out he was involved with another man. That man was named Sirius Black, and he was apparently guilty of escaping a maximum security prison, for a crime he did not commit. She found that interesting and saved that thought for later, she would no doubt deal with it once Wizarding Britain belonged to her. 

  
  


Days turned into weeks, and into months after, and soon it was time for final exams. It had been slow going but, through Hagrid, Kerrigan introduced the Zerg to the children and faculty. The older professors were a bit more… hesitant around the creatures, knowing that were indeed not natural, at least to this world, but they were under the absolute control of Kerrigan, so that was fine, right? 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> That was as far as I got before other snippets, and a lack of real muse, kept me away. As always, I do hope it can be enjoyed. Read and review please, and have a good day! 


End file.
